Becoming Parents of Twin Girls
by Theressa
Summary: What happens when Ivan gets little Ravis pregnant? Better question, how in the world did Russia get Latvia pregnant if males are unable to carry children? And also, what's up with Ivan when he buys a "special" condom? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Parents of Twin Girls**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Lithuania, what's for dinner?" asked a Russian man with sandy-colored blond hair and lavender eyes, walking into the kitchen where a young Lithuanian man with shoulder-length brown hair that was tied in a low pony-tail was cooking a reddish-brownish soup-type meal on the stove. "It smells good. Actually, it smells really tasty, but . . ."

The tall Russian stopped talking and scanned the kitchen, searching for someone and noticed that it was only Lithuania that was in the kitchen. Then, the Russian man's eyes landed on the back of the man cooking. "Where in the world is the youngest of the Baltic brothers? Where's my little Latvia? He's usually here helping you, isn't he?"

The Lithuanian ignored Russia, not wanting to tell Russia where Ravis was, but this action made the tall man angry. So the Russian man stalked up to the Lithuanian – now busy mixing in spices into the soup– and yanked his pony-tail, causing the other man to yelp. Then, the Russian ordered the poor brown-haired man to look up at his eyes. Lithuania obeyed and stared straight into the taller man's eyes that no longer looked happy.

"Do not ignore me, Lithuania. Where's my precious little Ravis?" asked the Russian once more, growing impatient.

"H-he's sleeping in b-bed, Mr. Ivan." Lithuania responded, trying to prevent himself from crying from the hard grip that Russian had on his hair.

"Oh? Why is he in bed?" The Russian man named Ivan was now curious as to why his "precious" little Latvian teenager was in sleeping in bed.

"He had a cold late last night. Th-then this morning he had a fever. Eduard and I decided it w-was best for him to sleep for t-today." Replied Lithuania, speaking no more because he knew what Ivan was going to say.

"Poor little Ravis, trapped in bed all day." Finally, Ivan released Lithuania's pony-tail, returning to his calm and not insane self. Then, feeling guilty about the youngest of the brothers stuck in bed, he started to walk to the kitchen door, but before he left, he looked back at the hurt Lithuania and said, "I'll be going to make him feel better and Toris, please do make sure dinner is ready when I come back," and with that said, Ivan left the kitchen.

"Oh no, he's going to force Ravis again. That bastard, didn't I just tell him that Ravis is sick?" worry was heard in Toris's voice as he said the first sentence, concern for Latvia's safety, but then he spat venom as he thought about Ivan planning to force Ravis into that adult "game" to make Ravis fell better. "I have to go stop him. I have to protect Ravis from that bastard."

Before Toris was able to run out the kitchen door, another man stopped him, but this man was on his side. "Eduard!"

"Don't worry. I'll try to stop him. You just finish dinner." Answered Eduard, the second oldest of the Baltic brothers.

"Please, don't try. You must stop him for Ravis's sake." Lithuania pleaded, depending on his younger brother to protect their youngest brother from Ivan.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Now, go and finish dinner!" ordered the Estonian man and at first, Toris hesitated, but finally went back to cooking.

"Crap! The soup's ruin! It's burnt on the bottom!" cried Toris when he realized there was black plastic-like substances of the bottom of his soup. "No, my poor soup is dieing! Damn that Russian."

Estonia merely smiled as he quietly walked up to Latvia's bedroom, but it was not to stop Russia. No, he was actually going to let Ivan do what he wanted to do because Ravis was in love with Ivan. But of course, if he heard his baby brother crying, he would immediately charge into the bedroom and drag Ivan away.

"Don't blow it, Russia. Unfortunately, our little Ravis has fallen in love with the Big Bad Wolf who tends to drink vodka and loves sunflowers, but I hope you stay safe, Ravis." Prayed Eduard, crossing his fingers and hoping that god – any god that could hear him – will keep his baby brother safe. "Ill probably get in trouble for not preventing this. Oh well! It's not like Toris will kill me, but Russia . . ."

Eduard shivered as he thought at what Ivan could do to him if he interrupted Ravis's and Ivan's alone time. "I'll be killed by Russia and Ravis will avoid me like the plague."

* * *

_It's not much, but I was bored._

_I don't expect this story to get very many reviews._

_Anyways, enjoy and review if you want._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Slowly, the bedroom door that belonged to fifteen-year-old Ravis – also known as Latvia – was cracked opened. At the moment, Ravis was asleep, but he had been sleeping all day, so he was not in a deep sleep anymore and as soon as he heard his bedroom door creak, he shot up in a sitting position. Ravis sapphire eyes locked onto the door that had a little light leaking into his bedroom, making his dim bedroom some what bright.

"Toris? Eduard? Is it one of you guys? Please, I'm feeling better. I can go back to doing my chores for Ivan. He needs my help! He needs me. Please, let me leave this room. I-I want to see him . . . I want to see Ivan." Ravis pleaded, his eyes twinkling blue oceans because he was ready to cry for he has not seen Ivan all day, but little Ravis was unaware who it really was behind his bedroom door.

"Lucky for you, little Ravis, that," The sandy blond-haired Russian walked into Ravis bedroom and closed the door behind as he smiled seductively towards a now quivering Latvian teen, "Ivan is here to make everything better."

The Latvian gasped and his eyes widen in shock. "Mr. R-Russia, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" innocently asked Latvia, his face glowing red because of what he said about wanting to see the Russian man.

"Does it matter anymore? You wanted to see, didn't you? Well, here I am!" happily responded Ivan, spreading his arms open as if Ravis was going to jump out of his bed and leap into the man's arms for a loving embrace.

RAVIS/ LATIVA'S POINT OF VIEW

Mr. Russia is inside my bedroom. Ivan is locked inside my bedroom with me. I am trapped inside this room with the man I love and fear. I am so happy to be alone with Mr. Ivan, but I am also scared to be alone with him because he can create pain for me. On the other hand, I finally get to see him after almost a whole day of being forced to stay in bed and if I am lucky enough, the reason he came here – the real reason – is because he is filled with lust. In addition to that, I do not want him in here because I am not sure what he has been doing all day. I do not know if he has had a good or bad day. To simply put it in one sentence, I have mixed feeling for this man and I have gone insane.

"Ravis, are you okay?" Ivan called out my name and I shivered because the way he said my name was like an addicting drug, but the best news is Ivan is in a happy mood. He would only call out my name in a sweet, loving voice with a hint of relaxation and hunger for sex when he is happy, but there was something off about the way he called my name.

"Are you feeling okay, sir? You're acting . . . different." I asked, cocking my head side ways in curiosity.

Ivan smirked and sat on the edge of my bed. I scooted up and had my legs crossed to make room for him. Then, he leaned in and stole a small kiss from me. It was nothing special. It was merely his lips touching mine, but the way I reacted was like he snaked his tongue inside my mouth for the first time!

"Don't worry, Ravis. It was only a friendly kiss." He told me, chuckling at my sudden surprise. "You're so cute when you're blushing."

I unexpectedly felt very hot and uncomfortable in my skin so I averted my eyes away from his lavender eyes that I loved to stare into, hoping the uneasiness would fade away. However, it just became unbearable as the room became silent and the sensation of his eyes inappropriately touching my body as I tried to calm down, but it was not working, much to my dismay. And now, everything felt like a daze as I imagined the look in eyes as he skimmed my slender body from my collarbone to my thighs.

I took the risk to sneak a peek at him and our eyes instantly met. I my eyes widen a bit as I gasped and then I looked away. I could feel myself blush even more – that is, if it was even possible for me to blush more – and dared not to look again.

"Ravis . . ." I heard Ivan soothingly exclaim each syllable in my name, and before I was able to respond, his face was right in front of mine! My heart skipped a beat because I forgot to breath, but the closeness was so close that he was invading my space.

"Y-yes, I-Ivan?" I answered, careful as to not accidentally kiss him, but I think that was what he was hoping for.

"Let's have sex." He bluntly said and my only reply was a small noise that sounded like a poor suffocating mouse that was dying, but I was surprised! I did not expect Ivan to be this blunt! When ever he wanted to have sex, he would get me in the mood and then just do it.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say.

IVAN'S/RUSSIA'S POINT OF VIEW

The look on little Latvia's face was priceless. He looked like a deer in the middle of a road that was about to be run over, but it was absolutely lovely. Ravis is just so cute that I want to keep him forever. I want to lock him away and kill anyone who would want to get near my Ravis. Ravis belongs to me and only me and I belong to him and only him. Nobody will change that. I will always love him.

"Well, little Ravis? Shall we share a bed tonight?" I asked, leaning closer and I could tell that he was uncomfortable and shy by the way he was moving.

"I-I can't. I p-promised Toris and Eduard . . . I can't do it t-tonight . . . I mean, I-I wouldn't mind . . . No, w-what I meant to s-say was . . ." Ravis continued to stutter, but I merely gazed at his face, watching his sapphire-amethyst eyes twinkle with innocence and his blush growing across his face.

"Ravis . . ." I wanted him now and he sensed it because as soon as I said his name, he became quiet and blushed even more. He avoided eye contact, but that did not bother me. On the contrary, it made me want him even more. "Let's do it. I'll be gentle. That way your brothers won't find out."


End file.
